civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanitore (Civ6)
towards districts, increasing to +40% if there's a Nubian Pyramid adjacent to the City Center. |agenda-name = City Planner |agenda-description = Tries to keep the maximum number of districts in each city, and likes those that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't build as many districts as possible in their cities. |religion = |quote = Provide what the land does not. Your people will love you for it. }} Amanitore (? – c. 20 CE) was a Kandake of the ancient Kushitic Kingdom of Meroë. She leads the Nubians in Civilization VI. Nubia is the Land of the Bow, and their civ’s archers are second to none. Amanitore led the historical Nubians on their greatest building spree; she does the same here with her fascination with city planning and district construction. Intro Amanitore, watchful Queen of Nubia, the empire you command shall claim the horizon as its border. Don't fear those who covet your abundant gold, for your archers can part their hair at five hundred paces. Your cities shall know prosperity and piety, wise queen, for the Land of the Bow honors its past as surely as it builds its own future. In-Game Amanitore's unique agenda is called City Planner. She always tries to have the greatest possible number of districts in her cities and likes civilizations that do the same. Amanitore's leader ability is called Kandake of Meroë. It provides her cities with 20% bonus toward districts, or 40% if they have Nubian Pyramids adjacent to their City Centers. Detailed Approach Nubia will want to scout aggressively for desert tiles while rushing toward Masonry. With that technology in hand, they can place down their cities, always striving for a cluster of their pyramids in the center. Districts placed next to these pyramids will provide amplified yields, powering the civ’s development. Finding mines is also a key priority: historically all the mineral riches enjoyed by Egypt came from Nubia and this civilization can get rich from minerals as well. And if they need to defend their cities, they have the world's best ranged units who should easily be up to the task. Lines Amanitore is voiced by Fatma Abd Elsalam. She speaks a Nubian language. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Your cities are built properly. For each task, a place to perform it. Agenda-based Disapproval: Your cities overflow with filth. Why not put your land to more productive use? Attacked: As predicted, you know only how to take. Come, then—choose the manner of your defeat. Declares War: We have arrows, finely honed. We shall deliver them freely to your throat. Defeated: Though Nubia declines, our pyramids shall remain long after your plans fall to ruin. Greeting: I am Amanitore of Nubia. All are welcome in our magnificent cities—provided they come as friends. Unvoiced Sends Delegation to Player: Our delegation brings goodwill. Also, fresh camel liver. Don't make the mistake of cooking it! Denounced by Player: I will not ask how you dare say such a vile thing. With you, I always expect the worst. Denounces Player: You are the worst kind of flood—when you deign to show up, you cover everything you touch in muck. Invitation to Capital: I will tell you of our glorious capital if you share tales of your own. Invitation to City: While nearby, might you visit our city? Our pyramids offer an impressive sight, especially at dawn. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: The Nubian people speak highly of your own. Let us formalize our friendship with a public declaration! Player Accepts Her Declaration of Friendship: How gracious of you. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Amanitore's diplomacy screen shows a Nubian Pyramid on a floodplain. * Amanitore's leader ability is her title, while her leader agenda references her status as one of the last great builders of the Kingdom of Kush. Gallery File:Civ6 Amanitore Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Amanitore File:Kandake Amanitore splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Amanitore Videos Category:Nubian Related achievements